


Order of Life

by FairyNiamh



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Death, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan tries to discourage her Grandfather from doing his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/gifts).



> Beta: The lovely drivvenwrinth  
> Notes/Warnings: Written For: amaresu's fandom_stocking.

“Do you do this, just to make my life harder?” Susan asked as she walked into the bedroom.

“Hello Susan.”

“Hello Granddad. Are you going to answer my question?” She asked with her arms crossed and somehow managing to look double in size without actually growing. She was extremely well versed in the subject of intimidation. Surely Death would’ve been cowed had he anything to actually fear.

“Hmm, what was the question?” He asked absently scratching the top of his skull while turning his full; okay, _most_ of his attention to her. To be fair he could not give her his full attention, he still had his job to do after all and had little time for such frivolities as chatting with his only grandchild.

Had she been any younger, she would have stamped her foot in a display of childish temper. However, she had outgrown such outbursts many a year ago and contented herself with having an internal fit while asking aloud, “Do you get some sort of enjoyment out of taking people whom I have grown close to?”

“You know I have very little say as to who goes when, Susan. I simply ease their way, most of the time. I will admit that for a few humans, I take great pleasure in seeing their suffering. However, I assure you that this is not one of those times. I am simply here because her time has run out.”

“Twyla is still very young, so her time cannot yet be up,” Susan explained as if she were explaining the lunar phases to a young child not yet ready to know the full truth.

“Life, my dear Susan, has a high mortality rate. In fact, one might say it has a one hundred percent mortality rate. However, we both know that there are a few loopholes, such as places where I am not allowed to go.”

“Yes Grandfather. Might one of those places be here? It is, after all, my place of employment. Plus, she is a rather sweet-ish girl. She’s quite grown on me.”

“Susan, you know that I am not allowed to make exceptions. If I do not do my job, then the world will seek to right the imbalance. Meaning, it will try to kill her and will likely make it far more painful than I would.” Death explained. He loved his granddaughter, yet, she sometimes failed to grasp what his job involved or even meant for life on the Disc. He was, after all, one of the most overworked and underappreciated entities in the entire disc.

“You made an exception for Albert. So, why can’t you make an exception for Twyla?”

“Do you believe she would make a suitable employee for me? She is rather small and the work can be tedious, boring, and at times quite gruesome. Would she be able to handle being my assistant?” He inquired scratching his chin in thought.

Poor Susan was nearing her wit's end. She had an unnatural desire to pull the hair from her head and scream in a very childish manner. “I cannot believe, for an instant, that you actually asked that question. She is a child. You are asking if a _child_ would make a good assistant for you. Grandfather, let’s be serious. No, she would not make a good assistant for you and no, you are not going to take her. She is under my protection and I forbid you from doing so.”

“You very much remind me of your mother when you throw a tantrum. I will not take your charge. However, be aware that she will be in constant danger and in near constant pain until the time you release her from her mortal coil.” Death informed his Granddaughter as he started toward the door.

“Wait; is that what you mean by the world righting itself? That in spite of me stopping you, she will still die and likely it will be a painful death?”

“Exactly.”

This time she could not stop the physical reaction. She stamped her foot and made a noise of frustration before informing her Grandfather, “That’s not fair! How am I to do my job properly if I have to let one of the children I am in charge of die? Where is the sense in that?”

Death laid his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before saying, “Life rarely makes sense Susan and as such, death makes even less sense. I am death. This is not my life choice, I simply am. As death, I help people pass from this realm to the one beyond. I do not go about randomly plucking mortals from this plane of existence. I help maintain the balance. When one person is born, then another must die. If I choose to ignore my job then the world becomes imbalanced and very overcrowded. Farmlands will be turned into cities to house the extra people and then there will be more mouths to feed. However, there will be no lands to grow the food on because they put concrete over the top of it to build malls and houses. And, the cycle will continue until finally the Disc grows sick and is unable to sustain such living. Then everyone and everything will die. Are you ready to accept the responsibility of destroying the world Susan?”

“That’s rather harsh, don’t you think? I’m not asking you to stop doing your job, I’m simply asking you not to take Twyla away.”

“And tomorrow you will insist that the world cannot go on without the baker or that the little boy in her class should stick around. It is a slippery path you are attempting to tread, Susan. I am simply telling you how it will turn out and if you are willing to accept responsibility.”

“Is the person replacing her that important?” Susan asked softly.

“Yes,” Death said simply. “Later in her life she will make a discovery that would extend Gawain’s life as well as the lives of many others. Should I let Twyla live her only contribution will be another life to add to the strain on the Great A'Tuin.”

“Might I be allowed to say farewell to Twyla?”

“Does this mean I should stay and do my job?”

Susan shifted her weight from foot to foot and finally looked up defiantly, “Just do what you came to do Grandfather.”

“Very well,” Death said while heading back inside the girl’s bedroom. “Twyla, time to be up now.”

“Susan,” her young charge said as she rubbed her eyes rather sleepily. “The bogey you threw out a few Hogsfather’s back is here again. He must be a masochist to want to face your wrath for a second time.”

“He’s not a bogey dear. Well, not really anyways. He’s my grandfather.”

“He looks quite sickly. You should spend more time with him before Death comes and punches his clock for him.”

Susan chuckled a bit sadly. “I honestly don’t think he has much to worry about on that front. You see, he _is_ death.”

Twyla looked at death with wide eyes and far more understanding than a young child should have. “Oh, then he’s here for me. I rather thought you would have come yesterday.”

“It wasn’t quite time. Susan rather thought you might like to be my assistant.” Death said rather kindly.

Twyla chuckled softly. “If it’s all the same to you; I’d rather not. Thank you for the offer though. Susan, please make sure Gawain stays out of trouble and that he remembers to feed Malcolm.”

“Wait, what do you mean you were expecting him? Did you get hurt?” Susan asked in a slight panic. Of course, it was only slight panic, as she knew that there was nothing to be done about it now.

Twyla winced and looked at her Governess. “Gawain and I might have slipped out the other day to play Erwyn and Dallan. Dallan didn’t mean to hurt me, he threw the ball ever so hard and I missed it. It struck me just here, see? It really hurt, but I didn’t cry or tattle. I am sorry Susan. I will miss you; you were the best Governess I could ever have. I will sorely miss you.”

“I do wish you had told me. We will miss you as well Twyla. Have a - well have a safe journey.”

Twyla grinned and nodded once before her spirit left, as spirits, more often than not, do. It was good that she had moved on instead of lingering as a ghost. Surely that would have scarred young Gawain.

“Farewell Susan. I will stop in for tea one day.”

“I look forward to it Grandfather.” Susan said as Death followed Twyla. She momentarily wondered if she was a bad person for not feeling truly remorseful about Twyla’s passing. She shook her head of such nonsense. She had important things to think about, like keeping the family together in light of their loss.

~Fin~


End file.
